Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Two
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Nikki overheard a conversation involving both her parents and she already knows that the Cullen's aren't so normal. Jacob is not a big fan of them even now...


Daylight's Demise

_**Chapter Two**_

_Alice's Point of View_

I don't think Nikki likes us very much. Dumb Edward didn't hear her thoughts or tell us to shush-up so now this were we stand, being bossed around by a human. Wow if that girl new the half of it. But she just blew past us then put so much venom in her voice she could almost fit in with us. He ran after her and left Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I standing there like, okay then. We were home bound after that. Though as we continued to walk I still did think about what if Edward still _loves _Bella? She broke his heart. Not in the literal sense, our hearts don't really beat anymore but you can follow. Anyway, she was what? Like fifty now? And Edward has the appearance of a seventeen year old. I know that he might never feel the same way about someone that way again but he moved on and took the hint after she pushed him away not to long before their wedding. Ruined my fun.

"Alice, is it true? That she's Jacobs daughter—maybe Bella's?" Rose asked, I, the one who can see into the future was almost taken aback. Rosalie, care about someone other then herself and her mirror? This was a strange day. But instead of going off on her about the way that she sounded I nodded, "Yup it's a possibility…she said herself that her last name was Black—"

"What do you think Edward thinks about it?" Emmett interrupted me. I looked up at him, I wasn't the tallest person in the world and he was pretty tall up to…me.

I shrugged, "Why don't you ask him? He'll be home later. Not for a while though." Muhahaha, my amazing future seeking ability…

_Bella's Point of View_

Nikki was supposed to be home more then an hour ago and I was running utterly late. Finally after waiting more then fifteen minutes after that dull hour pasted I called her cell-phone the one thing I had forgotten all about. She picked up and then hung up. Apparently she looks at the caller ID.

Jacob burst through the door holding Nikki by the wrist two minutes after I had called her. He was very mad and I was extremely lucky that he didn't lose his temper; he could have put her in the hospital. And I didn't have time for that today. I was about to ask what had happened to her but he spoke before I had the chance to open my mouth.

"I found her with one of the Cullens," he said trying to calm down. She pulled at her wrist by he tightened his grip until her knuckles began to turn white.

"Let her go, Jacob!" I commanded and he hesitantly let her hand drop. She grimaced and rubbed at it for a moment then turned toward the steps.

"Hold on!" Jacob and I both commanded she froze mid-step. Then finally Jacob's sentence processed, Cullens? My breath froze in my throat. I hadn't spoken to any of them since I was eighteen. Then I found Jake, married him when I was twenty and Nikki was born two or three years later. And she just turned seventeen a week ago. That was about…a very long time…No…more like forever. It was hard to do math in your head when you were just told your daughter was spending time with the people that you spent most of your time with when you were her age. And they hadn't aged a day since then.

"Well don't yell at her all alone," Jacob said after moments of my quietness ticked by. Then he turned to Nikki and went off on her, "I thought we told you if they ever came back not to be around them, I told you what they are and I told you that—"

"The only problem you have with them is that mom almost chose them over you," she snapped and then walked to her room. He froze and looked at me. They both have a temper.

_Edward's Point of View_

Nikki is nothing like Bella. Nothing. Like. Her. She is stubborn like her but completely…frustrating…

She's not a klutz. She can stand on her own two feet without a problem, and she has so many comebacks to everything I say. And she has a temper. I know where she gets that from…if she even is related to that dog. She knows all about the vampire thing and she can read my mind almost every time I think about her scent. She turned to me twice and told me that my thoughts were quite disturbing. So I tried to keep my mind from wandering back to how she tastes and to the fact if I kill her I will never be able to live with myself. She talked to me for about an hour before a car pulled up and violently forced her in, something told me that I shouldn't save her. I don't know weather it was the 'you come near my daughter again and you'll leave with a chest full of bullets' or the 'Nichole Black if I find you with this leech again I will happily never allow you out of the house again'. But I think the message was received.

_Nikki's Point of View_

I would bet anyone one hundred bucks that I'm barely related to my parents. I say that because; they seem to hate it when I make friends. They force me into a school where no one likes me. No one, so finally someone chooses to talk to me and they pull me away. Frankly I could care less if my best friend was a snail; just to have someone to talk to would be nice. And man I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out. One more year, just one…uno. Hey look I know Spanish! Anyway, now I can't talk to Edward because he is a blood sucking leech as my lovely father put it while on the way home, we got there so fast because he was speeding. Now I was locked in my room. And also I got the lovely comment that I smell like him. Dear Lord I smell fine to me! But I'm not a were-wolf. And when I say that I mean that I will never be, I mean that I rather become a vampire then turn into a dumb dog. I was always more of a cat person…


End file.
